


One Small Really Big Moment

by Dreams_cometrue



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst, Baby, F/M, Love, Picnic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreams_cometrue/pseuds/Dreams_cometrue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne and Aramis see that life can be more than pain and sorrow. During  a picnic they have what some would call, a perfect moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Small Really Big Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! First time writting this two, Anne and Aramis are my OTP, and their impossible love drives me crazy! After episode 2x04 i had to do this. Not my best work, but it's a start. Sorry about any languages issue, english is not my first language. Hope you enjoy :)

 

**_\- We promised each other..._ **

**_\- A Queen is allowed to break her promises._ **

 

Anne couldn’t think of a better evening than the one she was having. Living the walls of the palace made her feel fresh and free, remembered her of the times in Spain when she would run in the gardens playing with her brother. So much had change since then, France became her home, but sometimes, when she was alone, she missed the dances and the joy. France was a lonely home to live after all.

The king had found himself a mistress and in some sick way she was happy for him, the fact he found love and happiness, if only one of them could afford that, why not? But she couldn’t stand seeing them together, jealousy was stronger than her, jealousy not of him, but of the life he had. So she asked him to let her take the Dauphin out for a picnic in a calm camp outside the castle, and well, wasn’t that a brilliant idea. Louis said yes to her request but only with a escort of musketeers, Rochefort wasn’t happy about it for some reason, but in the second Anne saw Aramis her face became brighter. Sitting on the grass with her son and her Knight by her side, she was truly happy.

\- Well, I didn’t see this coming. – Anne smiled looking at him. – May explain why you are here Monsieur?

\- Well, we were told the queen needed protection, Athos was assigned to be here, but he was… Uhm, sick. – Aramis said with the same joyful tone.

\- I thought he didn’t... Agreed.

\- He wishes for my happiness, and now I’m happy. – He stared at her for a second, the sun touching her skin, their son standing in the middle of them, the only thing holding them apart were the walls of the palace, and in this moment, the weren’t any. Holding her face in his hands he kissed her, a soft and long kiss. A kiss full with pain and sorrow, but also dreams and quiet hopes that he kept to himself.

\- So am i. And my guess is that _he_ is more than happy. – Anne looked down at their son bringing him to her arms. – Isn’t that right my pretty, pretty boy?

\- He is so big, enormous I would say.

\- And strong like his father. – She smiled at him, but Aramis face was dark, the fact they could never say the words, that he could never call him his son… - Don’t do that.

\- Anne, i… - He began to say but stopped. He knew how much she loved to hear her name in his mouth, “it reminds me that I am more than the Queen, more than the obedient lady whose only duty is to smile and agree, I’m Anne” she told him once. – I don’t know for how long I can keep this.

\- Aramis. Please. Not now.

\- Then when? We can never talk and we can never be more than a queen and her subject.

\- Right now we can. – Anne looked at him softly, but Aramis saw the tears forming in her eyes. – In this moment, alone in a beautiful place like this, we are only Anne and Aramis, can’t we enjoy it?

\- And then… What happens next? I walk on the palace, listen to the conversations about the Dauphin, see you and Louis. A life is never going to be mine. – They both stayed there in silence.She gave him their son, a sad smile stamped in her face.

\- I’m gonna tell you a secret. When I was a child my father and I were best friends, he was a different kind of king, smart, loving, and all he wanted was for me to be happy. One day I saw him standing alone in the room, when I got closer… He was crying. – She took a deep breath and continued. – He told me; “Anne, you’ll be a queen someday, and that means your life is not really yours, the decisions will be made for you and there is nothing I can do about it. The only thing that is in my power is to pray. Pray that your heart stay pure and your innocence intact. Pray for you to have at least one happy day, where you can make decisions and share honest smiles with people you truly love”. If my father was here… He would be proud. Don’t take that away from me. – Anne grinned at him and the only thing Aramis could do was to kiss her. With their heads together and their eyes closed the world stopped and life was, for a few minutes, perfect. Anne played with his chin while Aramis ran his hand gently trough her hair, another kiss, and then again and again. Even little Louis smiled and laugh at the scene. Aramis couldn’t take it from her, he never would.

\- I love you. – He whispered in her ear before laying down, Anne on one side, him in the other and the Dauphin in the middle. His father-in-law was right, this little moment was all that mattered.


End file.
